Let's ditch
by lightserenade
Summary: Magi School!AU. Alibaba is a trouble maker. Aladdin is your typical A student. Oh and did I mention that they are completely in love with eachother? [ AliAla with hints of HakuMor ]
The bluenette looked out of the window with a rather bored expression, which was unusual for the usual happy and cheerful boy. He watched the birds which flew and let out a deep sigh. Blue eyes wandered over to the clock on the wall. Still half an hour left, huh? Another sigh escaped Aladdin's lips. How did he, one of the top students, end up in detention? Right, his boyfriend.

Alibaba, the schools number one trouble maker, once again got into trouble with one of the school's most strict teachers: . It's not that Alibaba was a bad guy. On the contrary, the blond was kind and modest. Aladdin still could remember how bad his reputation was as he joined this school two years ago. They said he was a cruel guy, always causing the teachers trouble. Well, he can't deny the trouble part.

To save his idiot of a boyfriend from getting kicked out of school, Aladdin lied for him, telling their teacher it was him who wrote 'Mr. Jafar sucks ass. Mr. Sinbad's ass.' on the black board. He knew that Alibaba hated math and that didn't make his favorite teacher either but why he went this far was still a mystery to Aladdin. But without questioning it, he stepped in for his boyfriend. Why he did it? Well, Alibaba was looking at him with those large golden eyes, he couldn't deny anything. They were begging him for help and of course he would. knew perfectly well that the smaller boy lied to keep his friend out of trouble but he accepted the lie and simply gave him a detention, promosing not to mention this to the director.

Aladdin puffed up his chubby cheeks, mumbling something inaudible under his breath. He was bored out of his mind. And he already finished all the schoolwork given to him. Aladdin was about to count the clouds in the sky as suddenly the door of the classroom opened. The young boy was left alone since Jafar trusted his number 1 student to behave by himself and thus he expected his teacher to check up on him. The bluenette was about to ask what his teacher wanted but then a familiar blonde head popped out of the door instead.

"A-Alibaba-kun?" He stuttered, not believing the other was still in the school building. Normally the other would never stay longer in this so-called 'hell' on his free will than he had to. His boyfriend entered the room silently and Aladdin tensed. What if came back just now? Why is Alibaba even here? Was there an emergency?

"Alibaba-kun what are you doing here? Did something happen?" He asked in a worried tone, hoping nothing serious happened to their friends. But the taller shook his head, which made the bluenette relax again. "But why are you here the-" His words were interrupted by Alibaba, who quickly grabbed his wrist while throwing Aladdin's bag over his shoulder. He was pulled out of the room after the blond made sure no one was in sight. "Alibaba-kun what-" "You're ditching" Was the only reply he got, along with a bright smile from the blond in front of him, who still held onto his wrist in a much firmer grip. Aladdin shook his head, knowing he had already been wooed by his smile again.

Just a few minutes later the two of them successfully sneaked out of the building, back into the dorm they shared with Hakuryuu, a close friend of theirs. As they entered, the room was surprisingly empty. Hakuryuu probably was out with Morgiana again. Both of them are really close friends of him and Alibaba and Aladdin couldn't be happier for them. They just got together recently and Hakuryuu tries very hard to make the red haired girl of their squad happy.

"Geez Alibaba-kun…Thanks to you I got into trouble again." The smaller teen whined teasingly, after he threw himself on his bed. Alibaba's face immediately softened at him, offering the bluenette an apologic smile. Aladdin never would be mad at the other teen. Back then, even as they were just friends, Aladdin promised Alibaba to always stay by his side and help him with everything he had to face. And he always would without any regrets.

The memory of said promise still burned like a fresh wound in Alibaba's memory and in mere seconds the blond already hovered over the younger, both of his hands besides his slim shoulders, keeping Aladdin trapped underneath him. Caught by surpise, blue eyes looked up at his boyfriend, lips slightly parted in a gasp. "A-Alibana-ku…" Soft lips silenced him and the smaller of the two allowed himself to melt into the touch. Strong but gentle hands caressed his cheek, sending shivers through his veins. Small fragile arms wrapped around the taller's neck in return, encouraging the kiss into something more.

Alibaba licked over his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he gladly granted. Their tongues met in between, the sensation leaving the small bluenette sighing into the kiss with pleasure. Satisfied, Alibaba broke the contact of their lips to look down at his small lover. His smile soon turned into a sad one though. "I'm sorry Aladdin…I screwed up again, didn't I?"

All previous pleasure forgotten by the sudden mood change, Aladdin raised his upper body to sit up. Widened blue eyes watched the other closely, knowing that he was trying hard to change in the last few years. To change from the bad boy he once was into his real self that always had been hidden underneath the bad boy act. But habits die hard. Aladdin knew that. And that's why he was so proud of his boyfriend.

A gentle smile appeared on his rosy lips. "We all screw up from time to time Alibaba-kun." He began explaining carefully, placing a gentle hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You may get intro trouble sometimes, but it's nothing serious anymore, right? Not bloody fights like back then." He paused to let the words sink in. "I am really proud of you, Alibaba-kun."

His words seemed to have touched Alibaba deeply, since he quickly threw his arms around the smaller one, pulling him into a loving hug. "Thank you Aladdin." He whispered softly into his ear. Aladdin returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the taller male, burying his face in the other's blonde hair.

The two boys enjoyed the silence in each other's arms, until they heard the door of their dorm opening. "We're ba-" Hakuryuu stopped mid-sentence, sweatdropping at the sight in front of him. "Geez guys, get some room" the black haired male teased the two. Red hair suddenly appeared behind their roommate's shoulder, eyeing them with sparkling eyes. As an old friend of Alibaba and Aladdin, she highly approves of her best friends' relationship and loves to see them lovey-dovey. "We're back" the girl of the squad said calmly, treating her friends' position as torally normal. It was in a way. Aladdin removed his head from Alibaba's hair to look at them, not making any attempt to leave his boyfriend's arms. "Welcome back Morg-chan! How did your date go?" He asked cheerfully while Hakuryuu closed the door behind them.

Aladdin was lying on his stomach on his bed, swinging his legs back and forwards in the air. Alibaba sat besides him, playing with his long blue hair, while Morgiana and Hakuryuu sat on the floor, telling their friends about their date. Aladdin was more than happy to listen. Apparently the food at tje new cafè they visited today turned out amazing. And Hakuryuu suggested to go to the zoo the next time. All in all it sounded like they had a lot of fun together. Suddenly an idea hit him. "How about we go on a double date someday!?" The small teen suggested with excitement, looking at his friends for approval. Who could say no to such an amazing idea?

Their next date, indeed, was a double date to the zoo a week afterwards. And it was another unforgettable memory Aladdin made with his closest friends.


End file.
